Hetalians in the Haunted Mansion
by Gliss Honda
Summary: Alfred F. Jones/America and Arthur Kirkland/England enter an old manor in America's homeland, but they end up meeting some creepy and spooky spirits! Will they make it out alive? Who knows? Only human names are used. This is my first Fan Fiction story ever, please be nice and tips would help. Thanks.


Alfred F. Jones had just gotten out of another crazy world meeting, with its usual chaos of yelling, fighting, and nothing actually getting done. The young nation was all excited about a mansion that he had found recently in his country and wanted to show it to his most trusted and best friend.

"Hey Arthur!" called out the American "You busy? I wanna show you something cool I found in my homeland! And since the meeting was in my home country where not too far away!"

The English man turned to face the country with an annoyed look. He sighed soft "What is it this time you bloody git? Another stupid alien thing?"

"No dude it this really cool manor! I think you'll like it." He says all excited.

The Brit thinks it over. 'I've never seen a manor in America's homeland before. I wonder what there like?' he thinks to himself "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Yeah dude!" he says excited and grabs the man's hand and run out to his car.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own!" Arthur called out as the America pulled him along.

Alfred hops in the driver seat and waits for the English man to get in. Once in he drives off with a smile ear to ear.

"Dude this is going to be so cool!" he says and putting the petal to the metal.

"Slow down!" cries the English man as he holds on to the oh sh*t handle. ((The same handle that helps people get into the car on the passenger side.)) Within about 30 minutes they arrive in front of an old, run down brick building, with a different colored brick walk way, with eerie trees and statues around it. The house looked like it was from the turn of the 20th century ((early 1900's)) and was two stories high. Once the car was parked the two countries get out of the car and take a few minutes to look at the building and soak in its surroundings.

"Cool huh?" Alfred says breaking the silents that started once he pulled in on property.

"I guess." Arthur replies, not taking his eyes off the building, as a weak eerie feeling over came him.

"Cone on let go inside!" he says excited and runs to the door and starts to pick the lock.

"Don't do that you bloody git. That breaking and entering!" he yells but finds it useless, as he sees the American enter the building so easily. He sighs in frustration and walks to the front door. He peeks in and sees his friend looking at some of the pictures on the walls.

"Dude come here, check out these weird pictures." He says then looks away to look at a different picture.

He hesitates but enters the room. As he walks some of the floor board creak and moan from decay and old age. His emerald green eyes survey the scene in front of him. It was quiet in the foyer, only a dusty, cobweb, encrusted chandelier provide some dim light. Dust blanketed everything in the room. He looks at the pictures that Alfred had been looking at find out they where portraits. The first portrait had an elderly female with a red rose in her hand. Upon see the rose it made him think of the annoying French man Francis. He rolls his eyes and looks at the second portrait. This one had a young lady holding a pink parasol. The third portrait had a young man with a bowler hat perched on his head. The last one had a middle aged man with his on his chest puffed out. It was at the moment he had realized that his room and no other door to other rooms. The uneasy feeling he had before came back and was stronger than before.

"H-hey Alfred." He says nervously, making the America look at him but before he could answer a voice boomed above them.

"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls; Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still - that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight! Welcome foolish mortals to the haunted mansion!

Shocked and frightened by the sudden greeting the two nations almost hug each other in fear and stand in the center of the room.

"I am host. Your… _ghost host_." He says with a sinister chuckle. The two look around desperately trying to find where the voice came from.

"Weird." Says the American trying to be brave "H-he called us mortal when were countries."

"Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, _mortal_ state. Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as the ghost talked the portraits began to stretch.

The nations see the portraits getting longer and watch in fear. Once he mentions that there were no doors or windows the two look around seeing that the ghost was telling the truth. The front door that they entered had seemed to have disappeared.

"Of course, there's always my way." A clap of thunder sounded and lighting illuminated the stretching gallery. They both looked up to see a rotting corpse dangling from a hangman noose. The lights go out for a bit and an unknown female screams a blood curdling scream, followed by a crashing sound.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please. There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers? If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer." Taunts the voice. "The carriage that will carry you into the moldering sanctum of the spirit world will accommodate you and one or two loved ones. Kindly watch your step as you board, please. We spirits haunt our best in gloomy darkness, so remember, no flash pictures, please."

Arthur was getting fed up with this. He glares at Alfred and says "I know where nations and we can't die, but if something does happen and we do die, I will personally resurrect us and b*tch slap you as hard AS I CAN! I'M I UNDER STOOD!" He yells at the American then walks into the next room that magically appeared. Alfred gulps soft from everything that had just happened with the mansion. "Aww c-come on dude. You have to admit i-it's a little bit cool. One it shows that ghost are real and two all we need to do is find a way out and not get possessed or inhabited by any spirits." The English man flashes him an are you nuts type look and stops as he see a weird, solid back 'carriage' come up to the two of them. "And now, a carriage approaches to carry you into the boundless realm of the supernatural. Take your _loved ones_ by the hand, please, and kindly watch your step. Oh yes, and no flash pictures, please! We spirits are frightfully sensitive to bright lights." Figuring it was the only way to get out of the place he gets in and sits down, waiting for Alfred to get in. As he wait he says "So help me if you take my hand." He threatens. He walks up to the carriage and says "I guess you could call this our doom buggy." He says with a weak chuckle and get in sitting next to him.

Once the two were seated the ghost host speaks to them as if he was right behind them, making the two look to see if anything was there, but nothing was. "Do not pull down on the safety bar, please; I will lower it for you. And heed this warning: the spirits will materialize only if you remain quietly seated at all times." Once done talking the safely bar on the carriage lowered all by its self.

"It's not all that bad." The American says trying to brighten things up a bit "It kind of like a theme park ride." "I guess." Arthur says with a sigh, just wanting to get out of there and to go home.


End file.
